Bearings of this general type are not new per se and on such prior art bearing is shown in West German Utility Model No. 1,897,210. In this prior design, a ball bearing is mounted in an extended needle bushing and the ball bearing is held in an axial direction by a flange formed on the needle bushing. It has been found, however, that assemblies of this type are not suited for absorbing heavy radial or axial forces.